Dauntless Talent
by LucyPrior
Summary: Soon after Tris becomes a member, The 19th annual Dauntless Talent Contest is announced. Who will perform? My first story please let me know how it is. Rating subject to change if necessary.
1. Announced

**A/N: This is set after Tris becomes an initiate, before the war. This is my first story so constructive criticism would be appreciated. Sorry if the characters are OOC. It is written in Tris's POV. I will continue this story if there is any interest in it . Sorry it's short, hopefully longer chapters later.**

* * *

Dauntless Talent

Eric was standing where the rankings were announced just 2 weeks ago. He is smiling, although it looks more like an ugly snarl, piercings pulling at his lips. I still hate him; he hasn't become any less sadistic since initiation finished. I look around the table, starting to become worried about what Eric was going to announce. Next to me, Christina and Will looked as worried as I feel. Tobias is barely hiding his grin. Uriah, Lynn and Marlene are smirking. Oh no…

"Four, what's going on?" I ask in a hushed voice.

He laughs lightly. "Dauntless tradition, wait and see."

Eric steps forward and taps the microphone, making it squeal. "The time has come for one of the oldest dauntless traditions" he begins in an almost bored tone. His tone comforts me slightly. If it's old and boring to Eric, I will probably survive. He continues "our newest members will be most important," he pauses and I start to worry again, "they will have the honour of going first in the 19th annual Dauntless Talent Contest in one week time. You all know I think speeches are for Erudite, so that is all the information you will need. Good luck amazing us." He finished off with an eye-roll. He had no intention of being amazed.

I stare at the table and don't look up. I'm sure that the entire table's eyes are on Will, Christina and I.

Christina speaks up "This could be fun. I don't have much talent though."

Will scoffs. "Stop being modest. We all know you can sing. Your loud enough in the shower." he teases.

"Oh yeah, and what about you, Will?" I ask.

"I could recite all five faction manifestoes while… patting my head and rubbing my stomach."

"Erudite much?" Lynn teases, only half joking.

"Oops, I guess I'm talentless then." Will looks embarrassed, and the table laughs.

"What about you, Tris? What's your hidden talent?" Christina asks, directing the attention away from Will.

"I don't have a talent," I mumble. Being from abnegation, I never got a chance to pursue any talents or interests I had. Tobias coughs and rolls his eyes.

Uriah grins. "Hey Tris, I'm pretty sure Four here would beg to differ."

I turn red at what he implied, and under Tobias's glare Uriah corrects himself.

"I only meant that you could duet together." Again, the table laughs.

"Christina, sing something for us!" I say, because I don't want any of the attention anymore. She hesitates under the stare of everyone at the table.

Finally, she sighs. "What do you want me to sing?"

I grin. "How about 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'!"

She starts to sing and my jaw drops. The cafeteria falls silent. Even singing such a simple song, it is obvious that she is wonderful. When she finishes, our table applauds.

Uriah wipes away fake tears. "That… was amazing!"

Will kisses her cheek and whispers something in her ear, which causes her to giggle.

I roll my eyes. Tobias sees this and leans down to whisper in my ear: "Whisper, whisper, whisper. Spspspspspsssssssssss. Now laugh". I glare at him, and the table laughs instead.

"Lets go, you have some practicing to do," Tobias says to me.


	2. Decided

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to alerts/favourites. It honestly means so much to me! I can't stop smiling! :D As soon as I got my first review (Thanks ****xAlixRulezx!), ****I knew I had to continue. What would you all say to some POV changes? Oh and do you prefer shorter, more frequent chapters or longer, less frequent ones?**

* * *

Dauntless Talent Chapter 2

Tobias led me to his apartment. I take a seat on the edge of his bed. He stays standing, back straight, feigning a business-like posture. I laugh, and he smiles.

"So, your talents" he begins.

"Like I said, I don't have any. Abnegation born and raised, remember?" Not that Tobias would forget. It's one of the things that tie us together. He rolls his eyes.

"Tris, honestly, stop lying to yourself." He stares at me with eyebrows raised, like a parent to a lying child.

I scowl, if Four starts treating me like a child, he knows I'll start acting like one. "Fine, since I'm obviously the most talented person in the city, it shouldn't be hard for you to name my many talents." I say, sarcasm heavy in my words.

Tobias laughs. "Tris, we only have a week. That's not enough time to name all of your talents." I roll my eyes. We seem to be doing that a lot lately. "Just because you from abnegation doesn't mean you're talentless, it just means it takes a lot to make you admit them."

"Ok then, let's go through the list of most common talent contest talents," I suggest, because I need to stop acting like I'm Abnegation. I'm Dauntless now. No one can take that away.

Tobias smiles, and sits next to me, his hand taking mine. "Ok, what's on the top of that list? Singing? I've never heard you sing."

I blush lightly. I hate singing in front of people. "Yeah, for a good reason too. I don't sing." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew he would use it as an excuse to make me sing.

"Well, now's the perfect time to start." He releases my hand and lightly pushes my back.

I stand awkwardly in front of him. "What would you like me to sing?" I have know desire to embarrass myself, but I am Dauntless.

Tobias's brow furrows. "We don't really listen to music, do we? Just sing that one you told Christina to sing, I guess."

I begin to sing, my voice light. I know I cannot sing one note but when I finish, Tobias smiles.

"You really hold yourself to too high a standard. Your pretty good!"

"Not as good as Christina" I say, and I know its true.

"Maybe not" glancing at my expression to make sure he hasn't offended me, "but that doesn't that you're hopeless." He pats the bed beside him, inviting me to sit down. Once I'm beside him, he kisses me lightly.

I smile briefly, before arranging my features in an expression of mock horror. "Tobias, are you trying to make me lose this contest? Back to business!"

He laughs "Ok, what's next on the list? Dancing, juggling, magic?"

"Shouldn't we be doing something more… Dauntless? I mean no one would really want to see a magic act, would they?" I imagine Eric glaring at smoke covered stage and almost laugh.

"That's what I thought at first. But you have to remember that we're all Dauntless, and considering you just became a member, you probably won't impress anyone with your knife-throwing skills." He has a point. "Plus, this tradition is 19 years old. That's old-Dauntless time."

I wonder what Dauntless would've been like, when they began the talent contest. "That explains why Eric was bored when he announced it."

"Yes, Eric's philosophy seems to be more 'no blood lost, no fun'."

I shudder. "So what talent will we try out next?"

Tobias smirks. "How about… juggling."

"Oh yeah, I'm a super good juggler. Just one problem – I've never done it before."

He laughs. "Well, you better not start with knives then," and hands me three fuzzy green balls from a box under his bed.

I stand up and start throwing the balls around. I catch one of three, and am quite proud of my self. Until I see the other two ricocheting of the walls around me. One bounces of the roof, precariously close to the light globe.

Tobias is in fits of laughter. "Maybe not juggling then. You don't have to peg the balls, you know."

"Sorry" I mumble. Louder, I say, "Where did you get those green balls from? I haven't seen anything like them before."

"That's ok. The balls are replicas of ancient ones. People used to play a game called tennis with them. Two people faced opposite each other with a net in between them and hit a ball to one another."

I sit back down. "Cool, so-" I began, but Tobias cut me off.

"I don't know much about it, but we need to stay focused." "He's right. "What do you want to try next?"

I think for a moment. "How about acting. We could do a skit!" I grin. Acting would be fun.

Tobias frowns. "I don't think that's a good idea, Tris."

What, does someone get stage fright?" I tease.

He doesn't respond to my teasing. "No. Its just that good actors tend to be" he lowers his voice slightly, "divergent. Its one of their – your – characteristics."

I'm slightly upset when he says that it is my ability, not our abilities. I still think that he is divergent. "So there is an evil plan behind this talent show. Guess I better not act then."

"Yes, maybe not."

It goes quiet for a little while, both of us lost in thought.

Tobias speaks up, "Tris, are you flexible?"

"Do you mean that I can adapt to new situations easily, or that I can bend over backwards, literally?" Being small, I was kind of flexible but I'd never had a need for it. I am stronger now, and that should help if I need to hold my leg in the air. As for new situations, I wasn't as good at that.

Four smiles, "As in bending over backwards. I was thinking, because you're small and skinny that that might be a good place to start."

"Good idea. Maybe I should warm up though. It probably isn't a good thing if I pull a muscle." I stretch and warm up like I did before fights in initiation. I do a handstand against the wall and immediately feel sick. Maybe its not a good idea to handstand right after lunch.

"You ok, Tris? He looks at me with concern as I flip down.

"No, do you mind if we rest for a little while? We could see what Christina and Will are doing? I just need a break."

"Ok, lets go."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry nothing really happened, I just needed to explore Tris and Fours characters a bit better. And sorry for any errors too! This chapter is a longer, nearly twice the length of the last one. Thanks for reading! :-)**


End file.
